Dahlin'
by WiltFrankieFan2008
Summary: While Wilt and Frankie are at a dance, Wilt finds himself feeling uncharacteristically jealous of... everyone else there! Songfic using The Drifters' "Save the Last Dance for Me" Rated K-plus for mild swearing. Constructive reviews/critiques welcome!


__

A/N: Holy crap, more songfics! (As if you were surprised!) This was inspired by the commentary on the season one DVD where Frankie mentions Wilt taking her to her prom; I'm simply building on a concept, and alluding to the possibility that Wilt and Frankie have a little non-sexual sumpm' sumpm' goin' on! And just so you guys know, I changed the words of the song just slightly-- to accommodate (nay, celebrate) Wilt's Charlestonian accent (which pitbulllady says is there but I can never pick up on. Probably because I don't know what it's supposed to sound like…), I switched "darlin'" to "dahlin'." I've also seen this in some fanart Vampyre1o5 has done on deviant . And another FYI, also on the note of Wilt's accent… if a word ends in "-er," I've changed it to an "-ah," in another attempt at adding some of Wilt's accent to the fic. (Hopefully, I didn't screw it all up. I'm notorious for that sotra thang…) (Damn, I wrote a long A/N…)

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends © Craig McCracken  
"Save the Last Dance for Me" © The Drifters and their record label

* * *

Somehow, Wilt couldn't help but wonder why he let Frankie talk him into going to a dance night. As he'd understood the situation, Frankie's girlfriend Kathy had invited her to a Catholic church social, and said she could bring "someone." Apparently, Frankie interpreted "someone" to mean "Wilt." (Even though he was her "someone," but… aw, whatevah. Do I have tuh dress and up what time do we hafta be there? Maybe just a little and can we leave at five-thirty? was her answer.)

So here was Wilt standing along the wall with Frankie at the social hall of this Catholic church like a really tall Protestant wallflower clad in a casual dinner jacket (sans left sleeve), while Frankie stood next to him in an icy blue dress with the spaghetti straps that damn near drove Wilt up the wall. That dress was just right, as if was custom tailored to the caretaker's thin frame, to show off her strong arms and shoulders (something that, no doubt, came from lifting heavy crates of all sorts of crazy things for her occupation), long enough to accent her shapely calves and was cut just low enough to… just enough.

Although that parTICular cut could cause problems, too. Like right now. A young man (_Using the term loosely_, Wilt thought bitterly, managing to not suck his teeth as the offending fellow male in question approached) walked up to Frankie and asked her to dance.

Almost innocently (_Why do those jade eyes_ _have to be so innocent lookin'?!_), Frankie glanced up at Wilt. "Do you mind?" she asked, somehow managing to be heard over the music and keep her voice at an intimate level.

Wilt forced an authentic looking smile and said no, he didn't mind at all. Smiling sweetly, Frankie followed the guy out onto the dance floor. Wilt didn't see what happened next, because his one good eye was clouded over with hurt and tinged with the green eye of jealousy.

_**You can dance  
Ev'ry dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye  
**_

That's right, Frankie. Just go on ahead and dance the night away with some othah guy.

_**Let him hold you tight  
**_

Let him think all those… _thoughts_ about what he'd like to do to ya is your were… ugh, _his_ girl while you're dancin' togethah. _**  
**_

_**You can smile  
Ev'ry smile for the man who held your hand  
'Neath the pale moonlight**_

Let him hold you close…_**  
**_

_**But don't forget who's taking you home**_

But remembah this: he ain't the one you'll be ridin' home with in a real awkward silence. _**  
**_

_**And in whose arms you're gonna be**_

And he ain't the one you're in love with in the first place._**  
**_

_**So dahlin, save the last dance for me, mmmm**_

So don't forget about me when you're out there with… them.

_**Oh, I know  
That the music's fine  
Like sparkling wine **_

I know that you wanna have a good time-- _**  
**_

_**Go and have your fun**_

after all the work you do in the house, you deserve it._**  
**_

_**Laugh and sing  
But while we're apart **_

But please, Frankie,_**  
**_

_**Don't give your heart to anyone**_

Don't forget about me while you're out there havin' fun_**  
**_

_**But don't forget who's taking you home **_

I don't know what I'll do if you forget me… tonight or ever._**  
**_

_**And in whose arms you're gonna be**_

Maybe we should have just stayed home, held each other close…_**  
**_

_**So dahlin, save the last dance for me, mmmm**_

But then again… I wouldn't have been able to score the last dance with the prettiest girl in the room. At least… I hope I'll score that dance.

_**Baby, don't you know  
I love you so**_

Is there any doubt in your mind that I love you?_**  
**_

_**Can't you feel it when we touch**_

I think I make it pretty obvious-- I mean, a kiss every morning, every evening is pretty obvious right?_**  
**_

_**I will never, never let you go**_

I'm nevah gonna quit lovin' you Frankie Foster. _**  
**_

_**I love you oh, so much**_

Evah.

_**You can dance**_

Go ahead and dance Frankie. _**  
**_

_**Go and carry on **_

Go ahead…_**  
**_

_**'Til the night is gone **_

Dance the whole damned night away._**  
**_

_**And it's time to go**_

But when it's ovah…_**  
**_

_**If he asks if you're all alone **_

And one of these guys cornahs ya and asks if you wanna meet him up sometime…_**  
**_

_**Can he take you home you must tell him no**_

You be sure to tell him no, you have a boyfriend. _**  
**_

_**'Cause don't forget who's taking you home **_

'Cause that boyfriend's standin' here against the wall, trying not to feel like my heart's gettin' ripped outta my chest watchin' these smarmy pukes put their cheap moves on my lady._**  
**_

_**And in whose arm's you're gonna be**_

Aftah tonight, I'm gonna hold you so close that we'll join at the hip. Well… hip for you, somewhere on my leg for me._**  
**_

_**So, dahlin, save the last dance for me**_

That's gonna make the last dance a little tricky.

Please, Frankie,

_**'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arm's your gonna be  
So, dahlin, save the last dance for me, mmmm  
**__**Save the last dance for me, mmmm-hummmm**_

Frankie, I have one little request:_**  
**_

_**Save the last dance for me, mmmm**_

Just as the DJ announced the final song for the night, "Hello" by a Mr. Lionel Richie, Frankie casually wnadered up to Wilt. She stood primly in front of him, her left arm tucked behind her back, and smiled sweetly as she lifted her right hand toward him. "Last dance of the night?" she asked simply, lovingly.

Wilt felt a genuine smile fill his face. Slipping his hand into Frankie's, he agreed, "Sure, dahlin'."

_Oh, I do hope I didn't write Wilt has being crazy bitter and possessive. I just got the feeling that he wouldn't take much of a shining to these random guys dancing with his dahlin'. Hope you enjoyed it-- please R&R! -- WFF2008_


End file.
